Electronic equipment, such as cell phones and laptops, often is shielded to prevent unwanted exposure to electromagnetic radiation and to limit unwanted electromagnetic emission. However, an electromagnetic aperture is routinely provided in the shielding in order to pass electromagnetic fields between electronics located inside electronic equipment and the outside world.
The electronic equipment market, especially the cellular telephone market, is competitive and manufacturers often compete to provide the most aesthetically pleasing device. An enormous amount of resources are spent in designing the look and feel of electronic devices. One common design constraint is the material used to cover the electromagnetic aperture, typically a non-metal material such as rubber or plastic. Unfortunately, the contrast of the non-metal electromagnetic aperture material to the metal shielding material can detract from the aesthetics of the electronic equipment.
Many people find the metal look aesthetically pleasing. Unfortunately, it is difficult to attain a metal look for the entire device because of the non-metal material covering the electromagnetic shield aperture.